Past Generations
by littlemissgiggles
Summary: HELLO. Lily is part of the popular crowd but holds a deadly secret. Will she deal herself or search for help from her friends? Mainly s/l but of course in the end l/j


****

PAST GENERATIONS

CHAPTER ONE

AN: HELLO PEOPLE. I have nothing much to say. this story speaks for itself, except this is more of an introduction so if it isn't perfect then thats why.

"Hey, Lil wait up!"

The petite red head spun round to see non-other then her best friends boyfriend running up to her. Smiling brightly at him Lily moved over to the other side of the corridor to let fellow Hogwart's students pass.

"James, how've you been, i missed you heaps." she hugged him and felt him immediately respond. They were like brother and sister not to mention a part of the most popular kids of the school. 

"Sorry bout that Lil, i tried to owl but you know how it gets." James said flashing a dazzling smile.

Lily cocked her head sideways and a slow smirk made its way on her face.

"Yeah i know how it gets, Leanna's got you wrapped right round her little finger, couldn't spend a tiny second away from her to owl little old me a letter." she pouted and crossed her arms in a huff.

"You don't know how tragic it is to spend a minute with Petty let alone a whole summer, i don't think i can take it anymore James."

Seeing her sad face James instantly felt guilty and started to pull her into another hug, he felt her rest her head on his shoulder and start shaking. Soothing her as much as he could James ran his hand up and down her back hoping this would be of some comfort. He wasn't ready for the sudden freezing cold water dripping over him and loosened his grip on Lily to see her grinning from ear to ear.

"Gotcha James, didn't think i had it in me didya, ha well i've changed." she started giggling again at the furious look on James's face, though she immediately sobered when she saw the look in his eye.

"Come on Jamie it was just a joke, remember were friends right? You're dating my best friend, -right?" Lily laughed a little uneasily and looked away, she knew that James wasn't mad at her but still she didn't like the way he was looking at her. Bringing her head up once more Lily didn't see any change in his expression. Great just great, she thought to herself, i get the prankster king mad on the first day wonder where that puts me. Seeing that he was speaking to her Lily shut these thoughts away.

"___you weren't crying were you, you were laughing i can't believe you did that!" James looked at her and noticed that she was laughing again. Right this just wasn't on, to be made a fool of was bad enough, but by one of your best friends that just wasn't right. Making his mind up James started to advance on his mislead victim.

"That's it Evans, your mine."

Confused Lily spoke uncertainly. "Since when have you started calling m___ahhh."

Managing to dodge his reaching arms Lily spun round and made a sprint for the common room with James in hot pursuit.

~~~**Common room**~~~

"Did any of you see Lily on the train?" brown-haired Mina asked

The rest of the group shook their heads and continued talking. They were seated round one of the common room sofas, the couch occupied by two girls, Mina Langford and Leanna Harp while the rest had pulled up chairs or taken to sitting on the floor.

"I didn't see her at the feast either, do you think she's ok?" Lydia was another one of Lily's dorm mates and took to hanging out with the gang recently.

Laughing Sirius looked round at his friends, all with worried looks creasing their faces.

"Oh come on she's fine, since when has Lily ever been in trouble?"

Mina and Arabella Figg, another of Lily's close friends exchanged knowing glances. The rest of the group noticed this and looked on in confusion. (AN:PLEASE tell me if u no the real name i don't no if i got it right.)

"Hey is something going on that we don't know about?" the golden-haired beauty asked. She was supposed to be Lily's best friend so what could these guys know that she didn't.

"No i don't think so it's just we heard that___?" Bella replied leaving the sentence unanswered.

"That what?" Remus questioned with curiosity. He had probably known Lily the longest besides Mina that is, he went to the same school as her before he had learned out that he was a wizard. It had caused awkwardness between them as he couldn't tell her but as soon as she got a letter too everything had turned out fine, they had been friends ever since.

Mina on the other hand was Lily's step cousin and had known each other for a long time.

"My stepfather told me that, oh it doesn't matter Lily will tell you when she's ready." she tried to cover up the fact that her face was pretty grim. Her answer seemed to satisfy everyone as they dropped it, except for Leanna who was still eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yo Remus old pal you wouldn't mine___" Sirius was cut of mid sentence.

"No, get it yourself Sirius you have legs don't you?" the blue-eyed prince snapped.

"Ohh James___"

"Save it, he isn't here"

Sulkily Sirius stood up and walked over to the near by table to pick up his weekly quidditch mag. Moving back over to them he stood close and flicked through it. Luckily for them the common room was nearly empty except for a few 1st and 2nd years, everyone else was outside.

"Yeah i forgot to ask James at the feast but why didn't he join us on the train?" Leanna asked almost offended.

"Didn't he tell you guys?" Peter asked in shock (AN:YES he is an EVIL bastard but in this he's going to be at least decent, and he is not fat, chubby, whimp or a st-stu-tt-ery freak, k)

"Tell us what?" The girls asked together.

"He m*laugh*de prefect." Sirius couldn't contain his laughter and ended up nearly choking. Everyone else with him.

"Seriously, *ha* he made a prefect." Mina inquired not believing a word he had said.

"Yeah, i was like that at first to, i mean i would of thought they would of had some sense, the teaches i mean. But obviously someone must have knocked them one to many." a still hysterical Sirius continued.

"Hey are you saying that my boyfriend couldn't keep up prefect." Leanna said, now completely serious.

"That's exac____" Sirius was cut of yet again as someone ran into him full force causing both of them to topple to the ground.

Managing to gain his breath again he picked up whoever had landed on him, ready to give them a full cursing when his eyes landed on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Lily___"

AN: Thats it folks. hope u like and give me the verdict, any good or utter shit. Be brutal. It would be nice to get at least two reviews so be the lovely people you are and review review review. Ok i no when to stop, i won't be pushy. Hope u all have happy day or night, whatever. and remember review. hehe please.


End file.
